The Bad Luck Babysitter
by Frosty Pickle Juice
Summary: Jinx is saddled with babysitting for Robin and Starfire, but when the kid shoots her first Starbolt, superhero help becomes required. Not wanting to visit the Titans East with Cyborg, her only option is Kid Flash, who hasn't been a part of her life since
1. Chapter 1

A note to all readers. Since this is set quite a bit in the future. (Well, ok, so Robin and Starfire having a kid…one, maybe two years.) Kid Flash is now no longer a kid, so he's taken on the name of Flash. His uncle Barry Allen may have retired or taken a new name or something else. Unless it comes up in the story, I'm not too interested.

She calls him Wally because his real name is Wally West.

Obviously, at one point they were on good enough terms for her to know this.

Alas, no longer.

* * *

Someone opened the door. He had a shock of bright red hair and deep blue eyes. Those eyes widened when he saw the pink haired sorceress standing on his stoop. "Jinx! Wow! It's been so long!" Jinx scowled slightly. "I'm not the one who could zip over in under a second. Anyway, as…'pleasant' as a visit could be, that's not why I'm here." He raised an eyebrow, still slightly chagrined at the chastising she had given him. "So why _are_ you here?" She lifted her right leg towards him slightly, and his mouth dropped open at the burden it carried. "Know anything about kids?" Jinx asked.

A little girl looked up at him with green eyes. And it wasn't just the iris that was green. "Is that a Tameranian?" he asked.

Jinx nodded. "Half. Three guesses whose it is and who the other half's from. And the first two don't count."

He took in the black hair and graceful, athletic build. "Robin and Starfire had a kid? I didn't hear about a wedding…"

Jinx shrugged. "That's 'cause there wasn't one. Oh, they're engaged, it's just that you _can't_ get enough security for a superhero wedding."

Flash nodded. "But…uh…why've _you_ got the kid?"

Jinx sighed. "The Titans are taking a much needed vacation. Robin and Starfire are getting married in Vegas. Cyborg went to hang out with the Titans East. And Beast Boy and Raven went to the third annual Tofu and Poe festival."

Flash's eyes widened. "Tofu…and Poe?"

She shrugged. "Personally, I don't want to know." He nodded. "So I'm stuck babysitting a two year old that could fry me with star bolts during a temper tantrum." She said.

He cringed. "So you want my help?"

She nodded. "Will you help?"

He nodded and smiled at her. Crouching down to the child's level, he said "And what's your name?"

"Nightfire" the little girl mumbled around her thumb.

He smiled at her. "My name's Wally. I'm going to help Jinx baby-sit you."

He straightened and looked at Jinx. "And seriously, I am sorry I didn't visit before, but the way you just kind of ran away after we battled Dr. Light…it kind of made me think you didn't want me to follow you."

She turned away. "Don't worry, Wally. I'm easy to forget about. You don't need to make excuses." She bent down and fussed some with Nightfire's clothes.

"Jinx! I didn't forget about you! There was hardly a day I -" he cut himself off, blanching and turning away quickly.

She stood carefully. "Wally, let's not start off this horrendous month with a fight." He took a deep breath and turned around, deciding to at least attempt casual conversation.

"A month? That's how long the Titans will be gone?"

She nodded. "Why? You don't have time to help me baby-sit for a month? I can understand that."

He shook his head, rejoicing on the inside at the prospect of spending the next month with Jinx. _Even though she doesn't seem too keen on my company…_ "No, when you're as fast as me, time is something you've got plenty of."

She rolled her eyes. "If you go to France again, could you at least pick up lunch? A croissant isn't very filling."

He shrugged. "Oh, well. It worked the first time."

She looked at him incredulously. "I threw you across the room!"

He shrugged again. "But we're here now, and you're babysitting an amateur superhero"

She glared at him. "That doesn't mean that you running to France and coming back in a beret holding a croissant to prove that you had enough time that you could waste some on me was going to make me fall in love with a hero again!"

He blinked a couple of times. "Uh…what? Wait, again?"

Just then, Nightfire tugged on Jinx's sleeve. Jinx jumped slightly. "Oh thank God!" she breathed before turning to Nightfire.

"Aunty Jinx, I'm hungwy." Jinx picked her up, setting her on her hip.

She turned back to Flash. "Have you got any food around here?"

He nodded and pointed to his kitchen. "Take whatever you want."

She nodded and turned towards the direction he had pointed. He leaned against the wall, mildly winded from the brief vision he had gotten when she had put Nightfire on her hip. For the slightest moment, the girl had had bright red hair and pink, cat-slit eyes. Then his sense of sight had returned and he once more saw a girl with black hair and green eyes. He shook his head, trying to convince himself that he was just working too hard. _Yeah, ok, keep telling yourself that, Wally._

He turned and watched as Jinx prepared lunch for the grinning two year old. Once Nightfire was shoveling down her food, Jinx looked sideways at Wally. "You want anything?"

Wally nodded. "You know, Jinx, you seem fine with kids. Why did you need my help?"

Jinx looked at him from where she was fixing two sandwiches. "The star bolts, for one. But also that I had kind of been staying with the Titans, and since they would all be gone, I said that I could just rent a hotel room. Then Nightfire shot her first star bolt and Robin said I'd better find another superhero to help. So I came to you."

He nodded. "But why didn't you just go with Cyborg?"

She grimaced. "Me and Cyborg…we've kind of got a rocky history…"

His eyes widened. "Really? What happened?"

She squirmed slightly. "It's a long story."

He shrugged. "You're staying here for a month, we've got nothing _but_ time."

"You're going to let us stay?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Of Course! I would _never_ turn out you or Nightfire. Now tell me what happened."

She sighed and placed a sandwich in front of him, sitting down across from him at the island that separated the kitchen and living room. "Well, back when I was at Hive academy, the Titans decided that they needed to spy on us. They sent in someone undercover. They sent in Cyborg. While he was there, he befriended Mammoth and Gizmo and me. Well, not so much Gizmo. Gizmo hated him. But I…can we just say that I didn't hate him?"

Wally put his sandwich back down carefully and looked at Jinx in disbelief. "You're telling me that you-? And he-? And…so this is what you meant by 'again'?"

She blushed and turned her head away slightly. "It was only a simple school girl crush on the new guy. Yes, it's what I meant, but 'love'? That's kind of a strong word to use for it…If your heart gets broken after it, does it automatically count as love?" Her voice had gotten quiet.

Flash put a hand on her forearm. "I don't know Jinx, but I'm sorry for whatever happened." He paused and grinned almost weakly at her. "Well, I'd say that that's a pretty good reason not to want to go with him, well, anywhere." He surprised a laugh out of her.

He grinned at her as he bit down on the sandwich. His mind was going as fast as he did when he ran.

_I can't believe she liked Cyborg! And I can't believe he let her get away! She was pretty much betrayed into liking a hero, but if it was only a crush, why did she say "love"? I believe her when she says she didn't like him as more than a crush. Maybe she had love on the brain? But there wouldn't be any reason to, unless-_

His train of though was jolted off the track and thrown into the woods by Jinx waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Wally! Do you copy?"

He shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He said, grinning goofily.

She smirked slightly and said "Well, as I was saying before I realized you had been staring at me for about two minutes," He blushed slightly. "I was wondering how you've been doing since I saw you last."

He nodded and swallowed a bite of sandwich. "I've been doing ok. Mostly little stuff. Not a lot of big-time villains wandering around much. How about you?"

She shrugged. "Mostly fading into the woodwork. I don't think I've been in a single battle since the one with Dr. Light."

His eyes widened. "Really? You just stopped? And here I thought I had actually converted you!"

She laughed at his expression. "Yeah, I just stopped. Didn't seem like you guys really needed me. There wasn't an opening on a team, there wasn't a city I could really help with, so I just stopped."

He lowered his eyes. "You could have come here." He half-whispered.

Her voice softened. "If I had known you were offering, I would have." She turned to Nightfire with an overly cheerful disposition. "You all done?" Jinx asked the child. Nightfire nodded happily and grinned. She could fool the two-year old, but Flash saw right through it.

Jinx took all their plates to the sink and started washing them. The next thing she could see was him putting the dishes away in a cabinet. He turned back around and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, but he could see the tell-tale twitch of her lips that signaled her returning good humor.

* * *

YAY! I finally put up a new story!...well, maybe not finally, since my problem right now seems to be updating...

But that won't be a problem with this one because it's all done! But still review every chapter! You read every chapter, so review them!

I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome! I won't waste your time with silly stuff, just read it!

Full summery, since it got cut off.  
Jinx is saddled with babysitting for Robin and Starfire, but when the kid shoots her first Starbolt, superhero help becomes required. Not wanting to visit the Titans East with Cyborg, her only option is Kid Flash, who hasn't been a part of her life since the big fight with the Brotherhood. More than one type of sparks fly. J/KF

Disclaimer: (laughs uncontrollably) Oh! You're joking, right? (wipes away tear) Oh, that's rich.

* * *

Jinx's eyelids fluttered open and she looked around in confusion. Once she had woken more fully, she remembered where she was and sat up quietly on the pullout bed. She felt someone shift beside her and froze, visibly relaxing when she saw that it was only Nightfire. Scooting so that her back was against the sofa, she pulled her knees to her chest, watching with mild jealousy as Nightfire slept the sleep of the completely innocent.

She turned with a start when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Wally walked around his kitchen with his pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips and his torso exposed for all the world to see. (A/N: Drool.) Jinx snapped her mouth shut and moved gently off the bed, leaving Nightfire slumbering peacefully.

She chuckled under her breath when he turned around and practically jumped out of his skin at seeing her there. "Uh…um…good morning." He stuttered out, blushing.

She smiled at him and inclined her head towards his chest. "I take it you're not planning on going anywhere for a while." She said, smirking. "What's your usual schedule around here?"

"Well…there's not really anything to do until afternoon, so I tend to run errands or clean up or workout or whatever needs to be done. If I get an alert, then I go fight villains or rescue some old lady's cat from a tree or whatever they want me to do _this_ time."

He shrugged. "It's actually gotten kind of boring." Jinx nodded and headed to start getting breakfast ready for her and Nightfire.

"Jinx," Wally said. Jinx turned and faced him because of the tone in his voice. _He sounds almost…serious. When the hell did **that** become possible?_

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Jinx, I-I just want you to know that-that I didn't forget about you. To tell you the truth, I was just scared. I mean…after we beat up Dr. Light, you just ran. And I couldn't tell if you wanted me to follow or not."

She looked straight at him and he saw the pain in her eyes. "Wally, _I_ don't even know if I wanted you to follow right then, but…" She blew out an angry breath. "I changed my entire life because of what you said, Wally. I lost all my friends, my job, my way of life. I was shoved into the world with no way to make money except stealing. And that wasn't an option anymore." She lowered her voice, pain almost audible. "I made it, barely. But it would have been kind of nice to have help."

She laughed without humor. "You're the fastest boy alive, Wally. I was ridiculous to think that that only applied to running."

"Jinx!" He shot a glance over to the sofa, making sure Nightfire was still asleep. "Jinx, I-" She cut him off with a single gray hand held in his face. "No, Wally, this conversation is over. This topic is dropped."

His face fell, but his only response was a sigh and a nod. He ate his breakfast so fast that all she saw was a blur of motion before he sped away. He was back in under a second, dressed in his uniform. "I'm going to go patrol." Was all he said before he sped out the door.

She looked after him with slight worry, but mostly anger. She felt a pull on the hem of her pajama bottoms and looked down in shock until she saw Nightfire standing there.

"Aunty Jinx? Where did Uncwle Wally go?" she said, looking up innocently at Jinx.

Jinx smiled slightly before kneeling down in front of the small girl. "He went off to do super-hero things, so it's just you and me for a while." The little girl nodded with a surprising solemnity.

Nightfire's brow furrowed for a moment, and she looked up at Jinx inquisitively. "Aunty Jinx, are you and Uncle Wally a mommy and daddy?"

Jinx blanched, and her mouth fell open in surprise. She quickly shook herself out of it, saying "W-Why would you ask that, honey?"

Nightfire's forehead creased further. "Well, you were just acting like Mommy does when she's angry at Daddy." Jinx nodded and shifted from her crouch to sitting on the floor next to the girl. She pulled Nightfire into her lap and sat stroking her back for a few moments, planning her words.

She looked down at her with a sad smile. "We…came very close once. But it didn't work out."

Nightfire's unwrinkled brow wrinkled again in a frown. "Oh…why?"

Jinx bit her lip. "I'm…I'm not sure." Jinx switched her expression, if not her thoughts, to happiness.

"How about some breakfast?" She asked with a bright smile. The small girl nodded happily, springing up from Jinx's lap. Jinx laughed and walked after the girl into the kitchen.

* * *

Can Jinx stay mad at Wally forever? Can she resist his irresistability for much longer?

Why wait to find out? There's a little button on the right just waiting!

But first there's a little button on the left!

Still review every chapter! You read every chapter, so review them!


	3. Chapter 3

In case I didn't make it clear enough, around three weeks have passed now.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Them.

* * *

Wally opened his door quietly late one night. The scene he was met with was the same as all the rest of the nights he had come home this late, which had been every single one for the past three weeks. He sighed as he slipped through the door, glancing at where Jinx and Nightfire were curled up on the pullout. He practically tip-toed through the living room and silently opened the door to his study. He sat down on the chair, pushing it back from the desk to better facilitate holding his head in his hands. He sat like that for a few minutes before reaching blindly with one hand to grab the communicator off his desk. He flipped it open and dialed a few numbers. In a few seconds, Cyborg's face flickered onto the screen.

"Cyborg here. What's up?"

Wally sighed. "Hey, Cy. It's Flash." He said in a tired tone of voice.

"Whoa! Dude, what's wrong with you?" Cyborg said, frowning.

Wally sighed again, standing. "I'm having some girl trouble."

Cyborg's eyes opened wide, and a confused look crossed his face. "Ummm…ok…so why would you call _me_?"

Wally turned the communicator so that the camera was pointing at Jinx and Nightfire. He leaned against the door frame and turned the communicator back around. Cyborg had developed a thoughtful look. Wally shrugged. "I figured you were the closest I could get to an expert."

Cyborg frowned. "…how did you know about that? I thought the only Titan who knew that was Bee."

Wally blushed slightly. "Err…Jinx told me. I was asking her what you guys were off doing, and since she didn't seem…well, let's say overjoyed, to see me, I asked why she hadn't gone with you."

Cyborg flinched slightly and nodded.

Wally frowned slightly. "Why does Bee know?"

It was Cyborg's turn to blush. "She read some of my memory files."

Wally decided he didn't want to know. "Ok…whatever. Not to sound selfish, but can we get back to the reason I called you?"

Cyborg laughed. "I had my suspicions when you turned up with her at that big fight with the brotherhood. But I figured I must have been wrong because I never saw you two together again."

Wally sighed, raking one of his hands through his hair. "Well, yes and no…I mean…we never _were_ together after the fight, because, I mean…I thought…God, I'm a moron. Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I'm a moron."

Cyborg laughed as Wally blew out a frustrated breath. "Well, dude, I'm not quite sure what to tell you. I wasn't exactly a genius in that respect either."

Wally blew out a dry laugh. "Yeah, and you're part of the reason that she doesn't trust me."

Cyborg nodded, and Wally gained a distinctly glazed look.

"I mean, my god, Cy. How did you let that slip out of your hands? You must be more of a moron than me!"

Cyborg glared. "In case you forgot, she was a villain then, Flash."

Wally snorted. "Apparently not a very hardened one."

Cyborg continued glaring. "We don't all have your powers of persuasion. And I was undercover. Did you want me to jeopardize the mission for a crush?"

Wally shrugged, then honed in on Cyborg's last word. "So it was just a crush?"

Cyborg nodded. "Just a crush, albeit a big one, but still just a crush."

"So…" Wally began. "What can you tell me about Jinx?"

"Well-" Cyborg cut himself off, eyes widening with fear. Wally turned around, coming face-to-face with Jinx.

Wally dropped the communicator, accidentally shutting it off.

"Uh…hi?"

* * *

Is now when she kills him?

I don't know, keep reading!

Still review every chapter! You read every chapter, so review them!


	4. Chapter 4

Too much suspense! No A/N!

Disclaimer: Are you nuts?

* * *

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Jinx hissed, glaring menacingly at Wally. He gulped audibly.

"W-ell…we were just…uh…" he stuttered.

She walked forward, backing him into the room. The door slid shut automatically. "Wally, I just woke up to the sound of two people who betrayed me talking about me like I was on another damn _continent_. You'd better have one hell of an explanation." Her eyes were glowing and pink sparks played around her fingers.

"We weren't talking about you." He said. The sparks grew larger and her eyes narrowed. "Well, I mean…we _were_ talking about you, but I mean…really, we were talking about how dumb we were."

She narrowed her eyes further, but he could see that it was mostly from confusion. "Why-" She began, speaking slowly. "Why does you two being idiots have anything to do with me?" All of her anger was gone, replaced by bewildered confusion.

He smiled gently, taking a step towards her. "Jinx…" She shivered visibly. "Us being idiots has _everything_ to do with you."

"We were morons because we lost you. We both had a chance and lost it. That makes us the stupidest people on Earth."

Wally took another step towards her, bringing his face within inches of her own.

She looked up at him and felt caught in his eyes. He felt himself being pulled closer to her as if by some unseen force.

"Wally? What-" she started. He cut her off with a finger on her mouth.

"Shh. We wouldn't want to wake Nightfire." He said with a smile and a rather wicked glint in his eyes. She nodded, his finger still on her mouth. His gaze lowered from her eyes to his finger. And her lips. He shifted his finger and ran it over her bottom lip. Withdrawing his finger he leaned towards her, turning his head to speak in her ear. In an urgent, husky whisper he said "Please, Jinx. Give me the chance to stop being an idiot."

Her breath caught and her heart rate doubled, maybe even tripled.

"Please," he continued. "I'm not sure how much longer I could live without you."

She turned her head to look in his eyes. Her lips twitched into a shaky smirk. "Do I get to take you apart and see what makes you tick?"

His heart soared and he grinned. "Hmm…" He said, cocking his head to one side. "Me? No. The suit?…" He let a grin answer his own question and Jinx blushed, but she didn't resist when he slid his arms around her waist.

He slid a hand up and down her side, using the other arm to pull her close. He moved the hand that had been stroking her side up behind her head, interweaving his fingers through her smooth hair. He gently used that hand to tilt her face up to his.

"Thank you."

His mouth fell on hers like a soft caress. It just lingered there for a few moments, absorbing the sensation, before he began adding more pressure. He tilted his head and his tongue came seeking for the soft purchase of her mouth, which opened of its own volition.

The kiss became deeper and deeper, each of them demanding more and giving it without question. They broke it off and just stared at each other, surprised for only a moment that they had somehow shifted to the floor.

Wally reached a wondering hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek, grinning at her in a lopsided manner. He let the hand drop to her waist, delicately massaging her side. She lifted one hand to his face, gently fingering his mask. She raised her eyes to his, a question in them. He nodded in answer, face solemn.

It wasn't that she hadn't seen his face before. There was something about a mask on a hero or a villain. It was their ultimate weapon. Anonymity. Allowing someone to remove your mask was giving them the key to your life. Literally. They could turn around and give anyone information allowing them to kill you.

She shakily slid a few fingers under the edge of his mask. Gently, she pulled it off his face and over his head. She was almost startled to see Wally beneath the mask, as if she had half-believed it wasn't him. She gently traced the outline of his mask, a small, disbelieving smile on her face.

He placed his hand over hers, weaving his fingers between her own. He used his hand to lift her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. He lifted his face to hers, using the hand still on her waist to pull her closer. He kissed her gently on the mouth and pulled back. He began moving along her face, down her jaw line, leaving soft kisses in his wake. She groaned aloud at the new sensation and she swore she could feel his grin even as he moved to her neck.

"You like?" He said teasingly between one kiss and another. She nodded mutely, then gasped when he gave her a little nip on the spot where her neck joined her collar bone. Her eyes drifted shut as he continued onward, pulling the neckline of her pajamas away from her shoulder to expose the soft flesh underneath. He reached the end of her shoulder and lifted his mouth back to hers, planting upon it a kiss that could only be described as wicked.

She pulled back from his mouth with a grin. Leaning over, she whispered "Careful, Flash, your dark side is showing."

He took her face in his hands. "Honey, I think we both know whose fault that is." He chuckled. He slid both hands all the way down her sides, tracing her curves. When he reached her waist, he gripped it gently and pulled her so she was straddling his lap. She blushed and tried to pull away, but he slid his arms around her waist and cut off her protestations with his mouth.

She groaned and gave in, swearing she'd take her revenge later. He pulled back slowly, giving her a final peck before pulling back completely.

She smirked slightly. "You know I'm gonna get you back for that." She said mock-seriously.

He grinned. "I was actually counting on it."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're so sure you're going to like it?"

His grin widened and his eyes darkened. "I don't think there's anything you'd do that I _wouldn't _like."

She wiggled backwards slightly. "What if I just left?"

His grin didn't falter, if anything, it grew. "I said anything you'd _do_."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but made no move to get up.

Wally grinned and tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her eyes flew open when she felt just how tortured he'd been these past three weeks…or really, since that first day at the museum.

Leaning down to nibble slightly on her shoulder, he whispered. "I'd be fine staying in here all night, but my room might be a little more comfortable…"

Her breathing became just slightly ragged. "Wh-What about Nightfire?"

"She's asleep. And I'll bet you anything that Robin and Starfire go at it like rabbits. She'll stay asleep." (A/N:…about the Rob/Star reference…I think I'm sugar high…)

Jinx nodded slightly, gasping when he bit just a little too hard. He soothed it with his tongue and she felt like she would practically melt into a puddle right there.

Kissing her quickly on the lips, he picked her up and ran at super speed straight to his room.

There was a slight _whoosh_ of wind in the living room, stirring Nightfire's black hair. There was a small muted click of a door's lock somewhere in the apartment.

* * *

lol!

Still review every chapter! You read every chapter, so review them!


	5. Chapter 5

Ha ha! I know show how I manage to keep it rated 'T'! I skip over all the potentially good bits!

Disclaimer: Does anyone even still doubt this?

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a month already…" Jinx said as she was getting Nightfire out of the car seat.

Wally chuckled. "That's because you were angry at me for three quarters of it. It dragged by for me until this last week…and that's gone by too fast…I still say that you should move in with me. You don't need to stay here."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I told you, Wally, I know we haven't exactly had the most normal relationship so far, but I'd like us to try to have a marginally more normal one from now on. And in normal relationships, you don't move in to the guy's apartment when you've been dating him for a week."

Wally sighed and shrugged. "Fine, but we'd best warn them how much I'm going to be hanging around. You having a peaceful moment is a thing of the past, my dear." His eyes were twinkling and he grinned at her.

She laughed and picked up Nightfire, walking to the front door of the tower, Wally right behind her. She opened the door and set the child down.

Her mother was turned in another direction, and therefore got attacked from behind by a two year old. Starfire picked up Nightfire with a joyful expression on her face, hugging her daughter and talking quickly in a mix of Tameranian, English, and an obviously made-up language. The small girl's father stood off to the side, indulgent grin on his face. When Starfire calmed down some, Robin took his daughter and swung her around in greeting, commenting on how much she'd grown.

Wally and Jinx smiled at each other and walked over to the sofa and sat down, Wally "casually" putting an arm around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes at him, but let him leave it there. Cyborg walked in and he and Wally exchanged acknowledging nods. Cyborg laughed a little to himself, walking to greet the small two year old.

Wally scooted a little closer to Jinx on the sofa. She smirked at him and leaned up for the kiss she knew was forthcoming. She wasn't disappointed.

A little while later, their kiss was broken through by the harsh voice of Raven.

"Did you guys even watch the kid?" Raven said harshly, Beast Boy standing next to her.

Wally pulled away slowly and looked at Raven scathingly. "Of course." He shot a bemused glance at Jinx. "If nothing else, then at least for the first three weeks." He said. Jinx blushed slightly.

He looked at Raven with one eye raised. "Besides, Raven. I wouldn't really be talking if I were you."

Raven looked indignant.

He laughed at her face. "I got bored, so I went on the internet and looked up that festival you guys were at-"

Beast Boy interrupted him, slightly panicked. "I-It was very small. It probably just doesn't have a website yet."

Wally switched his attention to Beast Boy, amused expression still on his face. "Actually, it does. But The Annual Tofu and Poe festival is held in Iceland…and it's on the 27th annual."

Jinx laughed outright. Wally shot a glance at her. "Hey, Jinx, how much you want to bet these two just rented a hotel room for a month?" Wally said.

Jinx grinned at him. "Only a retard would bet _against_ that."

Raven crossed her arms and walked off angry. Beast Boy looked after her and ran a hand through his hair. He shot a glare at Wally. "Gee, thanks a lot! Now I've gotta go do damage control for something that I didn't even _do_ this time!" He ran off after Raven, shouting "Wait up, Rae! Raven!"

"He is so whipped." Wally said, almost gloating.

Jinx raised a single eyebrow. "And you're not?"

He shrugged. "Ok, so, so am I. Doesn't mean I can't laugh at him for being so too."

Jinx rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping Jinx watch Nightfire, Flash." Robin said, shaking his hand.

Wally shrugged. "It was no big deal. Jinx did most of the work; I just let them stay at my apartment."

Robin nodded at him and shrugged before turning back to his wife and his daughter; Jinx was standing there to tell him goodbye.

From a couple rooms over, you could hear Raven ranting at Beast Boy and Beast Boy trying to calm her down. Cyborg played his video games loudly, adding his own soundtrack as well. Robin and Starfire cooed over Nightfire, playing the games that one would normally play with a two year old.

Wally looked around and then back at Jinx. "The offer still stands, you know. If you want to get away from this."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Thanks, Wally, but I'm just gonna stand my ground. Raven's probably not going to talk to me for a week, but she'll get over it. All I can say is thank god they appear to be letting their relationship a little more into the open. It was getting really annoying."

Wally laughed and took her hands in his, looking at them. He looked up into her eyes. "I love you, Jinx."

She smiled softly back at him. "I love you too, Wally."

They kissed each other softly and he walked to his car. After he opened the car door, he looked back up at the Tower. Jinx was still standing there, watching him with a small smile on her face. He grinned at her and gave her a small, joking salute before getting in his car and driving off.

* * *

"I'm sorry, friend Flash. Jinx isn't available right now." Starfire said, voice crackling over the land line telephone.

"Do you know when she will be?" He asked, worry showing in his voice.

"I am sorry. I do not."

Wally and Jinx had been going out for a month after the babysitting job had ended before the first phone call like this happened.

It was followed by another. And another. And another. Until Wally was beside himself with worry, calling almost every hour to try and reach her.

One day, he got a different answer.

"Titan's Tower, Robin speaking."

"Hi Robin, it's Flash…is Jinx there?"

There was a pregnant pause where the only thing that could be heard was static.

"She…she disappeared, Flash. We've been searching for her all morning. She took all her stuff and high-tailed it out of here last night."

There was a clatter as Wally dropped the phone. He hastily picked it up. "Excuse me? I must have been dreaming, because I thought you said-"

"She's gone, Flash. All she left was a note."

Robin blinked at the dial tone coming over his phone. He jumped when Flash appeared next to him in the next second.

"Where's the note?"

* * *

What happened to Jinx? DUNH DUNH DUNH!

If you read carefully, I actually gave a clue in this chapter.

But you can just read to find out!

Still review every chapter! You read every chapter, so review them!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, although I do have a kick-ass set of action figures from the comic that my mom found in an antique store! WOOT!

* * *

The search for Jinx had begun.

Wally ran all over the city, again and again, hoping to catch a glimpse of pink hair.

The others assumed the worst.

* * *

"She's gone back to being a villain, Flash." Robin said one day early on into the first year of the search, eyes narrowing.

"No, she's not! She wouldn't have. You don't know her like I do."

"You're right. I know her objectively. I'm not in love with her."

Flash narrowed his eyes and ran out the door.

* * *

"She's dead, Flash. She couldn't have disappeared for this long." Raven said once, about halfway through the second year.

"You're wrong. I would know if she was dead."

"How? _I_ can't even tell if people are dead."

"I'd just know."

* * *

But his confidence in that fact wore down as the two-year mark approached.

_Jinx…Where are you?_

As he was on his rounds, as always keeping an eye out for pink-haired sorceresses, he passed a young woman putting out her trash. He screeched to a halt when his eyes focused on her just a little more clearly.

_She's got pink roots!_

The woman looked up in shock at the sound. Her eyes opened even wider when she saw what had made it.

She made a dash for her front door but he ran in front of her.

"Jinx?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I-I'm sorry sir. There's no one here by that name." she said hastily. Her voice trembled in fear.

She took his moment of further confusion to make another break for her house.

"Wait!" He jumped for her, grabbing her hand. They looked down at their joined hands in shock. Even through his glove, their hands recognized each other. He turned her hand over in his own, stroking the palm with his thumb. He looked up at her.

"Why did you leave?"

She pulled her hand back roughly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said icily. Her hands trembled and her face was filled with fear.

"I know it's you, Jinx. You can't hide it from me…even though I'm still confused as to why you're trying. What did I do?"

She looked at the ground. "Nothing…I-I-" She sighed.

"Is there someone else?"

Jinx laughed. "Yeah, there is." She panicked when she realized her choice of words. She looked up at him in shock. "B-But not how you think!"

Tears glistened in his eyes for a second before he blinked them away, pretending they hadn't been there at all.

"Really? Then what is how I think?"

"It's not another guy."

Wally groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh my god, you're a lesbian."

Her eyes opened huge. "WHAT? I most certainly am not!"

"Well, if it's not another guy, and you're not a lesbian, then how is there someone else?...If this turns out to involve farm animals in any way, I'm outta here."

Jinx glared at him before sighing. "Maybe you'd better come in."

He nodded and followed her as she walked into her house.

She gestured to a sofa, but he ignored it. With a sigh, she took a seat on one of the chairs opposite it. She cradled her head in her hands.

"Wally…you don't want to know why I left. Everyone would just be so much better off if you left now and forgot you had found me."

"I can't do that, Jinx. Even if you don't love me anymore, I love you. And everyone else thinks that you're dead. Am I just supposed to agree with that when I know otherwise?" His voice had risen to a yell.

"Wally, calm down. You'll wake Atalanta."

He groaned and sunk into the sofa. "I was right, you _are_ a lesbian."

"Wally! _I am not_ _a freaking lesbian!_" Jinx's voice rose.

There was a creak from the hallway connected to the living room as a door was pushed slowly open partway. Jinx froze in fear and turned to watch as a two year old hobbled from the opening and straight to her. The little girl held up her arms when she arrived at Jinx's feet. Jinx picked her up and put her in her lap. The red headed girl cast two sleepy, curious eyes at Wally. "Mommy, who's that?"

Jinx gulped and shot a look at Flash.

"T-That's the Flash, Atty. He's a superhero."

"Like what you used to be?"

Jinx nodded. "Exactly, but he still does it."

The small child nodded and closed her pink cat-slit eyes, drifting back to sleep.

Jinx stood carefully and carried the small child to what must be her room.

Wally sat, stunned, on the sofa, staring at a patch of carpet.

Jinx walked quietly back to her chair and sat down.

After a few moments, she said "I had hoped you wouldn't find out like that…or really at all."

He continued to stare at the carpet as he said, in a strangely removed voice. "Did you find another red-head or does that mean what I think- no, hope, it means?"

"I didn't find another red-head, Wally."

There was a pause and he nodded slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jinx bit her lip.

"We had been together for a little over a month, Wally. You wouldn't have wanted a kid. I figured that if I just disappeared, I wouldn't have to tell you." Jinx sounded detached, as if she was telling a story about someone else.

"How did you know I didn't want a kid with you, Jinx?"

Jinx laughed in self-ridicule. "We weren't married. No guy wants to have to deal with his girlfriend having his child out of wedlock. I could only assume that you didn't want to marry me. And why would you?"

"Do you think any guy wants to deal with the disappearance of the woman he loves?"

Jinx paused. "I-I guess I hadn't thought of that…"

"Tell me one thing, Jinx. I've said over and over that I love you. Do you still love me?"

She waited for a moment before looking up and seeing that he was looking straight at her. "Yes…I really, really do."

He stood slowly and walked over to her. He took her hand and pulled her out of her seat. Circling his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him than she had been to a man in almost two years.

"That's all I needed to hear."

He lowered his mouth to hers and planted a kiss so powerful that it left her gripping his shoulders to stay standing. He backed up slowly until he felt himself hit the couch. He guided her down so that she was lying on the couch with him half on top of her. When she realized where they were, her eyes flew open and she gently pushed him off her, taking in a rattling breath.

"Oh, no! I'm not chancing that again! Being the unwed mother of one child is bad enough. I don't want to make it two."

He grinned and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "I guess I'll just have to marry you first, then."

She gasped, and not just from the sensation of his nose on her neck. She recovered quickly, though. "And what makes you so sure I'll marry you anyway? Maybe I've gotten used to this life and don't want some goody-goody like you hanging around."

His grin only widened and he slid a hand up the inside of her thigh, bringing out another gasp. "I could make it…worth your while."

Her eyes fluttered closed as he began massaging the inside of her thigh and running his other hand up and down her back simultaneously.

"W-ell…" she stuttered breathlessly. "When you p-put it that way…"

He moved his face next to hers. "I take it that's a yes?"

He started kissing down her jaw line, keeping up a constant pressure on the inside of her thigh.

"I-I don't recall being asked a question, Wally."

Flash chuckled. "Stubborn as ever. Fine. Jinx, will you marry me?"

"Well, if you can't ask any nicer…"

He groaned good naturedly and slid her onto the sofa next to him. He went down on one knee in front of her.

"Jinx? Will you marry me?"

She laughed at the picture he made, and then the truth of it all came crashing down on her and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Yes!" she laughed. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. He lifted her up by the lower legs, wrapping them around himself as he stood.

She pulled back from her hug, looking mildly sheepish. He grinned happily at her and whispered. "So…where's your room?"

* * *

THE END!

…unless I decide otherwise. I might do a sequel with some kids of the Titans.

I'll probably do an epilogue.

Heck, if I go psycho enough, I might give you guys another chapter!

I'm definitely doing bloopers. (First time! I'm actually excited. It's really sad.)

This is the first story that I wrote all of before posting any. I hope it turned out well!

Still review every chapter! You read every chapter, so review them!

At least review the last one!


	7. Epilogue

I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who's ever read this story.

It really means a lot when you say you like it.

And if you havn't yet, well, THAT'S WHAT REVIEWS ARE FOR!

(cough) ahem.

I'd like to thank my beta-reader, Zako Lord of Randomnessness.

And now, I'll shut up and let you read the epilogue.

A/N: I'm saying this why?

BoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoB

_You are cordially invited to the marriage of _

_Wally West_

_and_

_Jennifer Limb_

_To be held at the Forever Terrace at _

_11 a.m. on Saturday 17, November 2006_

Beast Boy blinked and looked up at the other Titans.

"I think…we missed something."

Raven took the invitation from him, and a slip of paper fell out of the envelope. She picked it up with her powers, plucking it from midair and unfolding it quickly. There were only three words on the paper, written in the Flash's impatient script.

_You were wrong_

"I don't believe it." Raven said, a hint of amusement and disbelief in her voice.

"What?" Robin said, frowning.

"He found her." Beast Boy grinned.

BoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoB

Jennifer laughed as Atalanta and Nightfire ran around in circles between the tables, giggling. She turned to one of her two maids of honor, Rachel Roth. "Are you sure you can handle Atalanta for two months?"

Rachel gave a rare smile. "I'll be fine."

Garfield Logan came up from behind and put his hands on Rachel's shoulders. "She won't be alone." He said, smiling.

Jennifer smirked. "No, she'll have to baby-sit two kids."

Gar frowned slightly. "…but she's only babysitting Atalanta…"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Gar's a _little_ easier to handle than Atalanta."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "Just make sure you actually _baby-sit_ my kid."

Rachel scowled good naturedly.

Jennifer felt a warm hand in the small of her back. She turned with a smile to see her husband's grinning face.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get out of here."

His blistering grin kicked her pulse up more than a few notches and she nodded in agreement.

She called together all the single females and turned her back to them. Grinning, she flung her bouquet over her head. She turned to watch its descent. There was a brief scuffle, and Karen Beecher emerged victorious.

Karen smirked and the females moved out of the way, then men getting in place for the garter throw. Wally knelt down and Jennifer had to hold back a shiver of sensation as he skirted his hand down her leg. He threw the garter into the crowd and it practically landed in Victor Stone's hands.

Vic and Karen eyed each other in amusement.

Wally and Jennifer grinned at each other and entered a side room, where different clothes were waiting. They changed quickly, Jennifer slipping off a holographic ring which had kept her hair and eyes brown. Her pink eyes sparkled with happiness as she dressed in a long white dress with a purple collar indicative of her costume.

Wally fixed his mask on his face and straightened his specially engineered running tuxedo. With a grin, he grabbed her now black-gloved hand and they stepped together through a set of double doors.

Screaming fans met them with posters and confetti. He grinned at her and they stepped down into camera flashes from all the major newspapers and magazines.

He reluctantly released her hand and they signed autographs all the way down the line of police and velvet ropes.

They reached the end of the line and turned back to face their fans. With another grin on Wally's part, he swept Jinx up off her feet and into the bridal position.

Hugging her gently to himself, he shot off, leaving only a trail of black and white to mark his passing.

He stopped outside of his apartment, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I believe that it is '_carry_ the bride over the threshold' not 'vibrate', correct?"

He didn't wait for an answer, opening the door with one hand. Grinning down at her, he walked through the door, kissing her gently once they were inside. He placed her down and ran off, running back with two suitcases.

Jinx sat down on the sofa. Wally sat next to her and she leaned her head on his chest. She sighed happily and Wally ran his fingers through her hair.

"So," He grinned at her. "Where do you want to go first, Mrs. West?"

BoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoB

I think I'm gonna try my hand at bloopers, however, half of them almost need to be 'M'...(shrugs)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
